heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Birdie94jb
Welcome Hi, welcome to Heavy Rain Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Heavy rain image.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 00:53, January 23, 2010 Front Page No problem, as a member of the Wikia Gaming team I thought this Wiki could use a good spruce up before the game releases. I'll be helping add some content on here in the next few days too. Glad to know you like it though. - Wagnike2 20:55, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Adminship I think that as long as you commit yourself to being an admin, you might as well be made one. While you said that your Wiki knowledge isn't that full, I'm always around to help so if there is something that you need, just let me know. Congrats on being made the new admin here. - Wagnike2 22:04, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :* This link should help you get the idea of what an admin does, just in case you weren't sure. Heavy_Rain_Wiki:Administrators - Wagnike2 22:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :* To change the background image of a Wiki, you need to make a custom skin by going to MediaWiki:Monaco.css. Just type that in the search bar, though I hope you aren't changing the one on here. Haha. - Wagnike2 22:28, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Game information Do you by chance know of any good sites to get some more information for this Wiki? I've been searching like crazy, trying to find some information on it. But it's been really difficult. - Wagnike2 20:01, February 10, 2010 (UTC) : Nope, you won't find any at the moment, the best place is to watch a demo playthrough, but your not going to find much, cause it's heavily based on story, any more information than whats out at the minute would ruin it. That's why I've only been doing small edits. :* That's fair. I actually don't plan on playing this game for awhile so spoilers aren't a huge deal for me right now, since I'll forget them by time I get around to playing them. Just trying to find as much information as possible to put on this Wiki. - Wagnike2 20:12, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :* Yeah, well I keep going through the demo, which has Scott and Norman in it, and you can pick up parts of the story and some characters from the trailers, and aparently there is some gameplay videos coming up on Youtube. :* Main page protection works fine, if it's getting vandalized we might as well protect it. - Wagnike2 03:58, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Warning What are your thoughts about creating some kind of spoiler warning that we can put on the front page to allow people that come here to know that spoilers might be posted and that they should view content at their own risk? - Wagnike2 14:47, February 12, 2010 (UTC) : I would like this and have been thinking about it for some time, we need a warning on the homepage that people are entering the wiki at there own risk and we shall need templates to put on top of articles that contain spoilers I think. What are your views/suggestions?Birdie94jb 15:25, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :* What about something like this http://dantesinferno.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Spoiler; it's real simple, but it'd do the trick. It could probably be spruced up a bit I'm sure. - Wagnike2 16:43, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :* Yeh, this will be fine, and yeh, I'm sure we will develop it later. vandalism I'm unsure whether there's a common tag used on here to tag vandals, so I'll just note here that Epic Paint Man's contributions are useless. –Ichigo724 15:52, February 24, 2010 (UTC) The Fugitive chapter was destroyed. I fixed it, so what do you think? SahRooNya 03:22, June 30, 2010 (UTC) The Fugitive has been destroyed again!!! xO SahRooNya 04:29, June 30, 2010 (UTC) housekeeping I deleted the New Line Cinema article because the one sentence was better integrated into the main Heavy Rain article, if it was of interest at all. We're a Heavy Rain wiki, not an all-things-tangentially-related-to-the-game wiki. We do not have articles on serial killers, origami, or motion capture, nor do we need articles on each actor, developer, rights holder, or anything of the like. We can just link to the relevant pages on wikipedia. A wiki article on New Line Cinema should technically contain loads of information, the majority of which is not relevant to this game. What thinks you? --Lilliful 19:29, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Layout Do you know by any chance who skinned this wiki? There are some problems with white text on white backgrounds, like when comparing different edit versions of pages. I was going to change it to fix it, but I didn't want to step on anyone's toes... --Lilliful 20:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : It was a wikia employee, he was just preparing it. So no toes to step on, I did the background, but if you find a better one go ahead. ::Thanks for letting me know! I like the background, I just need to change the readability of a few colors :D --Lilliful 20:17, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Ok, and good and that's fine then Birdie94jb 20:17, March 3, 2010 (UTC) The ann shepard page I added the photo but i couldn't figure out how to resize that spoiler alert bar that is on the same page. It stretches the page the spoiler alert template thingy. ~lirky~ The Chapters page I made the edit because wikis should not have "chat" on the main article pages, even if it's toward improving the wiki. That belongs on the talk pages. Also, why did you revert the edit to have that Bear trial description? -- that belongs in a page titled Bear Trial and not in the Chapters listing. --Lilliful 18:02, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Also, a wiki should not have entire wiki articles dedicated to "editing chat" such as the Chapters Overhaul, as it is not wiki information -- again, that is for talk pages. Wikipedia doesn't have these articles, and neither should we. --Lilliful 18:05, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::It's a commuinity upgrade page. I've seen them on plenty wikis, plus, make sit more noticable. And that chapte rpage is for the names and a brief description. And that's wikipedia, not us. Birdie94jb 18:06, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::We at least don't need all that information on the Chapters page -- it should just link to another page where we have all the information about the 'upgrading'. I'll categorize Chapters Overhaul under site maintenance and cleanup and link it to the mainpage, to make it noticable enough that we don't need the information on the Chapters page -- fair compromise? --Lilliful 18:11, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I was getting round to changing it, but haven't been on to do it. Birdie94jb 18:12, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Done and done -- put Chapters Overhaul in site maintenance category, put Chapters in cleanup category, and added the info to the main page. I think we're good to go. --Lilliful 18:14, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Wanted/Hd Pictures-footage Hi, I'm not sure exactly if this is what you are looking for, but i do have Dazzle Capture card, that I could take videos with, such as video tutorials or something, like you mentioned on the front page. I think it can be used for pictures too. Again, i'm not sure if this is what you are looking for exactly, but if so, just reply to my talk, and i'll see what i can do. --ThreeDawg 00:03, March 30, 2010 (UTC) theres a guy on youtube named darksydephil and he plays videogames and puts up the footage. he played heavy rain on his channel. but right now his channel is down Guns I hate to bring this up but I think making a page for the firearms would be easier then writing it into each charaters page unless that itsn't okayDerekproxy hey, i have a blackmagic HD capture card, and i would love to film some vids. Im actually in the process of filming and editing Heavy Rain to look like episodes of Criminal Minds. Ill link that in the forum. -Predator13 Chapters Category How come there is no category for Chapters? --Jpx400 17:08, May 12, 2010 (UTC) possibly a canon vandalism i just read Shaun Mars article and it said "If Norman goes and die Shaun will fight scott."is that even true ?Cocsep200 00:52, May 21, 2010 (UTC)Cocsep200 Uhh no thats impossible? If someone makes it to the warehouse, Shaun gets saved and Scott never kills Shaun if he gets rescued. Dinokiller 23:56, May 29, 2010 (UTC) images You said you needed some images in HD I have a couple but i don't think their that great but they aren't bad Derekproxy 21:36, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Answers site Hello again, how have things been running on this Wiki? As you may or may've not seen, there are now many individual Wikia Answers sites for example: Red Dead Answers. Basically the Answer sites serve as a supplement to the main Wiki itself - it just makes it easier for people to ask a specific question and get an answer. I am going to go ahead and set one up for Heavy Rain. I'm not entirely sure how active it will be, but just keeping you in the know. I'll leave you another message for when it is completed. - Wagnike2 18:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :* It is created now, just in case you wanted to know. Take it easy man. Heavy Rain Answers. - Wagnike2 19:48, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Norman Jayden Page I don't know what's going on with that page recently, but when I tried to enter the page, all I saw was the Heading and the Related Pages. I kept on refreshing it but nothing helped. Then when I clicked the Edit (to add something to the Trivia section) everything was there. What's going on? O.o SahRooNya 02:52, August 1, 2010 (UTC) thank you thanks for the message and i will ask for help locke 97 Birthdates From where do all the character's birthdates come? I know you see a few of them during the game, but some are never seen. --Jpx400 13:37, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Yoo , Can You Help Me With The ends of Heavy Rain? I already tried everything .. But, I Must Have Another two endings.. I've done .. But I Do not Get It .. You can help me? Hello! I've been editing for under a day and already achieved 70 posts, mostly fixing grammatical mistakes, but also adding in bits of information where I can. I've noticed that the wiki is without an active administrator and was wondering if I might be able to fill that role. I've got plenty of wiki experience, I'd have more incentive to make larger edits, I'll sort out a few walktrhoughs and I'll frequently update the featured article and picture boxes on the main page. Let me know if you decide to approve my request, thanks for reading. --Strife95 11:38, August 18, 2010 (UTC) The Origami Dog If you're interested, you can briefly see a diagram for the Origami Killer's dogs during the chapter Ann Sheppard. When Madison goes to the origami book on one of the tables, it's in it and the illustrations can be seen, though the text instructions are too small to read. Is there someone on this wiki who could take an HD screenshot of that page? --Jpx400 06:17, August 26, 2010 (UTC)